Abdul Al Salam Al Hilal
| birth_place = | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | death_date = | death_place = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 1463 | alias = Al Hela, Abdulsalam | status = Still held in Guantanamo | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= }} Abdul Al Salam Al Hilal is a citizen of Yemen, held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. The Department of Defense lists his place of birth as unknown and his date of birth as January 30, 1968. As of today Abdul al Salam al Hilal has been confined at the Guantanamo camps for . He arrived there on September 20, 2004. mirror CIA detention Al-Hila was captured, in Cairo, on September 19, 2002, while on a business trip.Al-Hila: Another 'ghost prisoner' rendered, Al Jazeera John Sifton, of Human Rights Watch, says that Al-Hila disappeared, for eighteen months, before surfacing in American detention in the US naval base in Guantanamo Bay, Cuba.Cairo to Kabul to Guantanamo, Human Rights Watch According to medical records published on March 16, 2007, his "in process date" at Guantanamo was September 20, 2004. Since his arrival in Guantanamo Bay he is one of the approximately 200 detainees who has had a writ of habeas corpus filed on his behalf. In recently declassified discussions with his lawyer Al-Hila says that after his capture he was sent to Baku Azerbajan for two months, and then spent 16 months in secret bases in Afghanistan, including "the dark prison".U.S. Operated Secret 'Dark Prison' in Kabul, Reuters, December 19, 2005 Habeas corpus petition Abdulsalam Ali Abdulrahman Al Hela v. George W. Bush had a writ of habeas corpus filed on his behalf. Hunger strike Al Hila is reported to be participating in a hunger strike that has led to a deterioration in his health. mirror Children's death }} On April 23, 2009, Yemeni newspapers reported two of the four children of Guantanamo captive "Abdul-Salam al-Hilam" were killed, in his home, by the explosion of a hand grenade. The two boys were reported to be nine and eleven years old, and ten and eleven years old. They were reported to have died when playing with the grenade. In 2008 camp authorities started to allow compliant captives to make an annual phone call home. The Yemen Post reports that Al Hila's sons died just two days after his call. Assassination fears On August 1, 2009 the Saba News reported that in a phone call after his son's death he told his family that he fears he will be assassinated in Guantanamo. He told his family not to believe accounts that he committed suicide if he should die in Guantanamo. On May 17, 2010, Saba News reported Abdul's family had recently received a letter where he wrote he believed camp authorities had a new plan to assassinate him. mirror See also *black site *detainees in CIA custody *List of Guantanamo Bay detainees References External links * Anger in Yemen Over Halt to Release of Cleared Guantánamo Prisoners Andy Worthington * UN Secret Detention Report (Part Two): CIA Prisons in Afghanistan and Iraq Andy Worthington Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:Bagram Theater Internment Facility detainees Category:Guantanamo Bay captives appeals under the Detainee Treatment Act Category:1968 births Category:People subject to extraordinary rendition by the United States